


Kwami Swap: Sex EduCATion Style

by LuthienErchamion



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ...and one good one, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bad Puns, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Helpful Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Kwami Shenanigans, Kwami Swap, Plagg Is a Troll (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienErchamion/pseuds/LuthienErchamion
Summary: Ladybug decides Chat Noir deserves a PROPER sex education talk, but immediately realizes she is way too embarrassed to be the teacher of this particular subject.  Who better than the Kwami of creation herself?  She offers to swap for a night.Can be read as a direct continuation of Sagansjagger's first two fics in the Sex Education: Kwami Style series;In my version of events, per a comment from Sagansjagger, Powers of Creation (Tikki and Marinette's TALK) was chronologically first, then Plagg Gives Adrien the Talk (Plagg and Adrien's TALK).https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165940https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145861
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	Kwami Swap: Sex EduCATion Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagansjagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Plagg Gives Adrien the Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145861) by [sagansjagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger). 



> This work has 3 short chapters planned. I have the outlines done, but I don't know exactly how long it will take me since I have 2 kiddos to handle all day. I wrote this for Sagansjagger with their permission. PLEASE go read their other stories! They are so amazingly written!

"Now sit down. It's going to be a long night." Ladybug paused. "Give me a moment please." She took a few seconds to compose herself. Marinette hadn't laughed so hard in months. But as she considered how to go forward with this much needed conversation, she could not calm her exponentially increasing discomfort. Her flush deepened even further and she internally whined. Why did she think she could discuss this with Chat? She couldn't even handle the talks with her parents, or even Tikki's unnecessary discussion earlier...

Wait... that's it! Tikki!

"You know what? I'm actually not sure where to start. Honestly, I'm starting to feel a bit awkward, now that I'm thinking about it. But I have an idea! Let's swap kwamis for an evening! Tikki is the goddess of creation, she would be the perfect person to properly explain how this all works. What do you say?" Ladybug looked to Chat.

Chat Noir hesitated, thinking it over. "I could do that, sure. While I'd love to hear it from you, I would never want you to feel uncomfurrtable, My Lady." Ladybug rolled her eyes affectionately.

"Thanks for understanding, Chaton. Now turn away, and we can sit back to back to detransform and switch." Ladybug turned and sat cross legged, waiting for Chat to be ready. Once he was, they both released their transformations.

"Ladybug what a fantastic idea! I'm so excited!" Tikki said, as she was handed a cookie to eat. Marinette grabbed the 2 macarons she had left and held them to the side for Chat to take along with her earrings she had already taken out.

Plagg was licking his paws after scarfing down his cheese. Adrien wordlessly held out a wheel of camembert for Plagg to take with the ring, then took the cookies and miraculous from the unidentifiable hand next to him. Plagg drifted over, grinning at Tikki as she glared at him. "Plagg, you mean, stinky sock! Why do you always explain things about feline reproduction instead of human? I tell you every time! It always causes unnecessary embarrassment for your holders! At least tell me I don't have to explain the barbs!"

"Because it's HISS-TERICAL, Sugarcube! And no, this time I didn't mention that. I swear!" Plagg snickered. "Oh Tikki, you'll love this one though. You will get along great with my kitten. But don't you dare eat all my cheese!"

"I solemnly swear I will not eat a single slice of your nasty, stinky cheese. Blech!" Tikki replied in horror. She stopped in front of Adrien and smiled. "Hello again, Chat Noir. It's so very nice to see you again! I'm so sorry Plagg is such a pest. I'm happy to correct any misinformation he may have given you. Ready to transform whenever you are!" 

As Plagg handed his precious cargo to Marinette, he caught her eye, crossed his little kwami arms, and grinned at her red face. "Greetings, Ladybug! If you want, I'd LOOOOVE to tell you everything I told Chat over there. If you thought what he said so far was funny..." He winked at her. She looked at him with a sparkle of amusement as she slipped on the ring and said "I am not sure I want to know. Claws out." Behind her, Adrien groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Why me....?" He whispered to himself, and put on the earrings. "Tikki, spots on..." he said with a sigh.

Identities hidden once more, Mister Bug and Lady Noir faced each other. "I sincerely hope everything will make more sense after tonight. I do want to say, though, I really appreciate that you were trying to comfort me." Lady gently placed a hand on Bug's shoulder. "It means a lot to me." Mister Bug flushed slightly at the close contact. "I'll always be here for you, My Lady. Whatever I can do to help. You and me against the world... up to and including, uh, womanly issues." He unhooked his yoyo from the belt, and got ready to swing away, but paused as Lady Noir caught his eye and her affectionate smile morphed into a smirk. 

She pulled out her baton to prepare for her parkour home. "You are the best friend any superheroine could hope for. Have a good night, Minou, now zygote-ta go!" She quipped with a gleam in her eye, winked, and then leapt off into the night.

Mister Bug stood there gaping for a few seconds, and then let out an uncontrollable belly-laugh when he realized. Lady Noir, grinning to herself, could hear his guffaw several blocks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will follow one of our loveable dorks and the subsequent conversation with their borrowed Kwami.
> 
> Feel free to let me know if something needs a correction. Especially with dialogue vs. paragraph construction... I'm sucky at that!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
